Rules
Tantalizing's Services are governed by certain rules. These rules (the "Code of Conduct") are maintained and exclusively enforced by Tantalizing and must be adhered to by all players. 1. Rules related to "Chat" and communication with other users: #You may not harass, threaten, embarrass or cause distress and/or unwanted attention to other persons using our Service (Players, Tantalizing's Volunteers, and Tantalizing's Employees.) This includes posting insulting, offensive, or abusive comments about people, repeatedly sending unwanted messages, reporting players maliciously, attacking a player based on race, sexual orientation, religion, heritage, etc. #You may not spam, flood, or repeatedly make duplicate posts. Messages composed of gibberish ("fjdklasjfld" "asdfsafdsa" "uiouoiuoiuoi") are considered spam. #You may not impersonate any Tantalizing Staff (volunteer or employed.) #You may not solicit, advertise, or promote any services other than Tantalizing while using Tantalizing's Services. #You may not upload, attempt to distribute files, or facilitate the distribution of files that contain viruses, corrupted data, or any other malicious software. #You may not distribute or facilitate distribution of any pirated or illegal software while using Tantalizing's Services. #You may not transmit, distribute, or facilitate distribution of any person's personal information (name, account name, telephone number, address, etc.) #You may not transmit, post, link to, or facilitate distribution of any sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, abusive, defamatory, infringing, obscene, hateful, vulgar, racially or ethnically offensive imagery or content. #You will follow the instructions of Tantalizing's Employees and Volunteers while using Tantalizing's Services. 2. Rules related to Game play: In addition to all rules defined by Section 1 of the Code of Conduct: #You may not exploit errors in design, features which have not been documented, or "bugs" to gain access which is otherwise not available, or to gain a competitive edge over other players. #You may not communicate any exploitable issues (defined in Section 2 Paragraph A of the Code of Conduct) either directly or through public posting, to any other users of Tantalizing. #While participating in Player vs Player (PvP) game play, You may not participate in any form of match manipulation. Match manipulation is defined as any action taken to manipulate the outcome of a match, or alter or manipulate any official rankings. #You may not use cheats, automation software (bots), hacks or any third-party software which can be detrimental to other users' experience, nor will you relay or store any items for other users who are using these processes. #You may not exploit the game or any of its parts for any commercial purpose, including without limitation: #Gathering in-game currency, items or resources for sale outside the Game (commonly known as "Real Money Trading") #Performing in-game services in exchange for payment outside the game. #For use at a cyber cafe, computer gaming center or any other location-based site without the express written consent of Tantalizing. 3. Miscellaneous Rules: In addition to all rules defined by Sections 1 and 2 of the Code of Conduct: #You may not attempt to or facilitate any attempts to bypass any restrictions set in place against user accounts or characters. #Exploits (as defined by Section 2, Paragraph A of this document) must be communicated to Tantalizing's Employees or Volunteers within a reasonable time frame. #You may not use any unauthorized third-party software that intercepts or otherwise collects information from or through the Game or Service, including without limitation any software that reads areas of RAM used by the game, any program which reads and attempts to manipulate network traffic between your Game Client and the Game Server. #You agree that You will not, under any circumstances violate any applicable law or regulation in connect with Your use of the Game or Tantalizing's Services. #You may not disrupt or assist in the disruption of: #Any computer used to support the Services (each "Server") #Any other player's Game experience